Mitchell Van Morgan 8
Mitchell Van Morgan 8 (Japanese: ミッチェルヴァンモーガン8, Hepburn: Mitcheruvu~anmōgan 8) is a platformer videogame, the seventh installment of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 7 and the only last Mitchell Van Morgan videogame to appear on the Nintendo DS console. It was developed by Tose, co-developed by Artoon, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the Nintendo DS. The games were first released in Japan in late 2006 and internationally in 2007. A special edition version, was released two years later in each region. This videogame is a part of the third generation of the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series, also known as the "advanced generation". the sequel, Mitchell Van Morgan 9, were released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2010 and finally Mitchell Van Morgan 10, were released for the Nintendo 3DS onward worldwide on November 21, 2016, exactly twelve years to the date of the original Mitchell Van Morgan Remake release date, with the exception of Europe, where it was released on February 25, 2013. The gameplay is mostly unchanged from the previous games; the player controls the main character from an side-scolling platformer, and the controls are largely the same as those of previous games. As with previous games, the main objectives are to catch all of the seven Power Stones in the games and defeat Marquessa's plans of conquering the world, also like their predecessors, the games' main subplot involves the main character defeating Marquessa's criminal organization that attempts to take over the region. New features, such as battles and abilities along, have been added. As the Game Boy Advance is more powerful than its predecessors, four players may be connected at a time instead of the previous limit of two. Additionally, the games can be connected to an e-Reader or other advanced generation Mitchell games. Mitchell Van Morgan 8 received mostly positive reviews, though critics were divided in their assessment of the games, especially on the gameplay and graphics. Most of the complaints focused on the fact that the gameplay had not changed much since previous generations. With the popularity of Mitchell on the decline at the time, the games sold less than previous generations. However, they were still commercial successes; with around 16 million copies sold according to IGN, they are the best-selling games for the Game Boy Advance that can compete with many Nintendo characters. Gameplay the gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 8, is mostly based on the it's Previous games. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most of it's previous titles is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard *Carolyn primarily attacks with her professional archery. She can increase her running speed for a short time, she can master her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer primarily attacks with her giant hammer. She can defend herself using her giant hammer. Plot The plot of the game takes place after the ending of the events from Mitchell Van Morgan 7 and the story begins shortly after Mitchell Van Morgan 7. Still getting defeated by Mitchell Van Morgan again, evil scientist Marquessa still does not know when to take a break when Mitchell and his buddies ruined his plans of conquering the Orange County Skylands like in the last game, He, his wife Genola, his bounty hunter Welton Payne-Smythe and his marquessanik robot army plans a yet another evil scheme to get rid of his arch-nemesis Mitchell once and for all. Until returning from the Orange County Skylands in Mitchell Van Morgan 7, Mitchell and his friends jugged right back home for some rest and relaxation until the The Skysailors from Constant Payne showed up with Kelly as her guidance. After encountering with some close friends, Mitchell heads off to explore new territories with Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer tagging along to help out. However, the antagonist Marquessa has survived their last encounter at the Orange County Skylands, and has revisited and improved some of his creations from previous games, attempting to get rid of Mitchell as the first part of his new grandiose scheme. Mitchell's battle with Marquessa culminates with Mitchell defeating Marquessa in his new base, the Marquessa Station. Mitchell eventually completes his mission, and faces Marquessa. Mitchell wins the battle and Marquessa runs for his life, swearing that you haven't seen the last of me, Mitchell Van Morgan. The game ends back at the party, with Mitchell winking at the camera. If all seven Power Stones are collected, a brief post-credits cutscene shows a silhouette of Metal Mitchell. Main Hub The main hub of the game is in the uptown Raleighopolis (mostly based on Hillsborough NC) Footnotes General References * * * * Notes http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/15/mitchell-van-morgan-7-revealed References External links * * * http://web.archive.org/web/20071006164841/http://www.nick.com/games.com/mitchellvanmorgan8 * Feature: Mitchell Van Morgan 8 at Nintendo Life * Mitchell Wiki **http://www.ign.com/portal/mitchellvanmorgan/mitchellvanmorgan8 Category:2006 video games Category:Platform video games introduced in 2006 Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Artoon games Category:Nickelodeon franchises Category:Nickelodeon games Category:Nickelodeon videogames Category:Nickelodeon video games Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 8 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Mitchell Platform games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games with alternate versions Category:Video game franchises